That
|gender = Male |officialillustrator = hatsuko |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ざっと |officialromajiname = zatto |officialnameinfo = |aka = 笹原 翔太 (Sasahara Shouta, real name) |birthday = 13|birthmonth = 01|birthyear = 1987|birthref = that's blog profile |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 4438887 |mylist1 = 7308766 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 38833583 |mylist2info = VOCALOID |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = thatkindasong |partner = halyosy, Mitani Nana, Utawa Sakura}} that is a famous who has been on Nico Nico Douga since early 2008. He is well known for his thin and high-strung mid-to-high-ranged voice. He was also a vocalist in the professional music group "absorb", comprised of three members: halyosy, is and that himself, before they disbanded in December 2010.Article about absorb's break up He and Kakerine make up the unit LambSoars. Recently, he has also started making VOCALOID songs. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 31, 2010) # Gakuen (Released on April 21, 2011) # G.W.NICOLAI LIMITED 4th TREASURE -Glory Chord- (Released on August 19, 2011) # (Released on March 21, 2012) # (Released on April 28, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on August 05, 2015) # Nijishoku Orchestra ~Grand Symphony with Full Orchestra~ in Tokyo Kokusai Forum (Released on August 16, 2015) }} Collaboration Units * LambSoars with Kakerine List of Covered Songs (2008.01.19) # "Hello Windows" feat. that, halyosy and is (2008.03.20) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" feat. that and Utawa Sakura (2008.06.27) # "Scene" feat. that and Utawa Sakura (2008.12.03) # "Double Lariat" feat. that and halyosy (2009.03.03) # "STEP TO YOU" (2009.03.06) # "from Y to Y" (2009.03.30) # "letter song" (2009.05.07) # "Yuuhizaka" (Sunset Hill) feat. that and Mitani Nana (2009.07.02) # "No Logic" (2009.09.17) # "ACUTE" feat. that, Ritsuka and Mitani Nana (2009.09.21) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Melody in the sky - 花束P arrange" (2010.02.11) # "Calc." (2010.09.11) # "Roshin Yuukai - JunK Arrange" (2011.01.28) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.02.25) # "「GOLD」" feat. G.W. Nicolai (2011.04.15) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.06) # "Haru ni Ichiban chikai machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) (2012.03.09) # "Interviewer" (2012.03.10) # "Irony" -Osamuraisan Guitar arrange- (2012.06.22) # "I LOVE YOU" -live recording- (2012.09.15) # "Renai Philosophia" -Arrange ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Bokutachi no Hajimari" (2012.12.04) # "366-nichi" (366 Days) (2013.02.14) (Community only) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.21) # "Jibun Logout" feat. that and HAYABUSA (2013.04.04) # "Deadline Circus" feat. DEATH Hime, FB777, Gero, halyosy, that, Kusaka Akira, Shinshakaijin, Taiyakiya, Narita, Funi (Imouto), Yuge, Yuudai, Matsushita and Mii (2013.04.28) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Akai Ryuusei Piano ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Sarishinohara" -Akai Ryuusei Piano Jazz ver- (2013.06.29) # "Sayonara Midnight" (2013.07.17) # "JOYRIDE" (SLH Dance cover) (2013.08.07) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Lowland Jazz arrange- (2013.08.12) # "Shikai Hosei" (2013.08.18) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Cold Hand" (2013.11.06) # "Shiryokukensa" -VOCAFE ver.- (2013.11.11) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (2013.12.23) # "Drama" -Dance ver.- (2014.01.06) # "3pun 4byou" -Band ver.- (2014.01.29) # "Two Hearts" -Dance ver.- (2014.02.14) # "Blessing" feat. that, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "in the rain" (2015.01.21) # "Sotsugyou Shashin" (Graduation Photo) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.03.03) (YT only) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) -Live ver.- (2015.04.01) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acoustic ver.-(2015.04.11) # "rain stops, good-bye" -Acapella short ver.- (2015.12.19) # "Zenryoku Batankyu" (Osomasu-san OP2) feat. LambSoars (2016.02.07) # "Ah Yeah!!" (Haikyuu!! OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.02.14) # "Hoshizora Rendezvous" (Sekkou Boys ED) feat. LambSoars (2016.02.20) # "Best Friend" (Nijiiro Days OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.02.28) # "Yoru wa Nemureru Kai? (Ajin OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.03.06) # "FLY HIGH!!" (Haikyuu!! OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.03.13) # "Re:Re:" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.03.20) # "IT'S THE RIGHT TIME" (Kiseijuu ED) feat. LambSoars (2016.03.27) # "Joker Yoroshiku" (Durarara!! ED) feat. LambSoars (2016.04.03) # "We Are!" (One Piece OP6) feat. LambSoars (2016.04.10) # "Some Like It Hot!!" (Gintama song) feat. LambSoars (2016.04.17) # "Seikan Hikou" (Macross Frontier theme song) feat. LambSoars (2016.04.24) # "Dramatic LOVE" (KING OF PRISM ED) feat. LambSoars (2016.05.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (Uta no ☆ Prince theme song) feat. LambSoars (2016.05.08) # "ONLY YOUR STARs!" (Happy Elements K.K song) feat. LambSoars (2016.05.15) # "/Imagination" (SPYAIR song; Haikyuu! OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.05.21) # "Link" (LASTGASP song; Gekijouban Yowamushi Pedal theme song) feat. LambSoars (2016.05.29) # "COOLEST" (CustomiZ song; Sakamoto desu ga? OP) feat. LambSoars (2016.06.05) # "Utatane Sunshine" (Unlimited tone song; Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge OP) (2016.06.12) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (AoP song; Osomatsu-san OP) (2016.06.19) # "Determination" (LASTGASP song; Yowamushi Pedal GRANDE ROAD OP1) feat. LambSoars (2016.06.26) # "Sekai ga Owaru Made wa" (WANDS song; SLAMDUNK ED2) feat. LambSoars (2016.07.03) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, Asamaru, Amu, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Clear, Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Luck Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu Mi-chan, clear, Dasoku, Kettaro, koma'n, Pokota, ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) }} Discography For G.W. Nicolai albums see here For Absorb albums see here For that's collaboration albums see here |track1title = Karakuri Pierrot |track1info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Interviewer |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Fire◎Flower |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = |track4title = glow |track4lyricist = |track4composer = keeno |track4arranger = |track5title = Rain stops, good-bye |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NioP |track5arranger = |track6title = Ren'ai Philosophia |track6lyricist = |track6composer = KurousaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Nee |track7info = -My Room ver.- |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Scissorhands |track1lyricist = Nem |track1composer = Nem |track1arranger = |track2title = Letter Song |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Risky Game |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KurousaP |track3arranger = |track4title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track4lyricist = |track4composer = papiyon |track4arranger = |track5title = Rolling Girl |track5lyricist = |track5composer = wowaka |track5arranger = |track6title = S・K・Y |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Just Be Friends |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Dixie Flatline |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Shiawase no Teigi |track1info = (Definition of Happiness) |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Shout It Out |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Connect |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Lucky Funky |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Last Love |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Kore, Celery? |track6info = (This, Celery?) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} |track1title = DaRoWay |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Just a game |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Calc. |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Aishiteru |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiryokukensa |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Shiwa |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Ryuusei Panda |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kimiboshi |track2info = |track2lyricist = 40mP |track2composer = 40mP |track2arranger = |track3title = Junjou Skirt |track3info = |track3lyricist = 40mP |track3composer = 40mP |track3arranger = |track4title = Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu |track4info = |track4lyricist = 40mP |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = |track5title = Torinoko City |track5info = |track5lyricist = 40mP |track5composer = 40mP |track5arranger = |track6title = Mousou Sketch |track6info = |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = 3pun 30byou |track7info = (Original) |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Karakuri Pierrot |track8info = -Live ver.- |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = }} |track1composer = Rerulili |track1arranger = Rerulili |track2title = Tender Moon |track2info = |track2lyricist = Rerulili |track2composer = Rerulili |track2arranger = Rerulili |track3title = Mata ne, Jaa ne |track3info = |track3lyricist = Rerulili |track3composer = Rerulili |track3arranger = Rerulili |track4title = Hyakunen no Koi |track4info = |track4lyricist = Rerulili |track4composer = Rerulili |track4arranger = Rerulili |track5title = Aishiteru |track5info = |track5lyricist = Rerulili |track5composer = Rerulili |track5arranger = Rerulili |track6title = Tojiru Button |track6info = |track6lyricist = Rerulili |track6composer = Rerulili |track6arranger = Rerulili |track7title = Ningen Nante |track7info = |track7lyricist = Rerulili |track7composer = Rerulili |track7arranger = Rerulili |track8title = Mukade |track8info = |track8lyricist = Rerulili |track8composer = Rerulili |track8arranger = Rerulili }} Gallery |That uta ni katachi ha nai keredo.png|that in his "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" duet with Utawa Sakura and his community picture Illust. by Meru |thatava.png|that as seen in the G.W. Nicolai cover "GOLD" |That and nero in kamakura.png|that (left) and nero (right) in Kamakura. Taken from that's Facebook |That-kun.png|That on the opening of VOCAFE |Blessing.verB.1703764.png| Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin and Kyouichirou in "Blessing" |MotorVenus Cast.png|Kakerine, that, Gero, nero, Akatin, rairu, YUMA, SHIRAHAN as seen in " " Illust. by taishi |nextgenlive that.png|that as seen in "NEXT Generation 2016" Illust. by Tobejiro (戸部じろ) }} Trivia * He runs a cafe in Tokyo called whim's. * He currently lives in Tokyo.that's Nico Nico Douga user page * He owns 2 rabbits named Capu-chan and Chame-kun. * He visited the Phillipines in May 2012 for VocaFusion, a Filipino VOCALOID event. * He has a younger brother. * He went back to the Philippines for the second time for a live performance on February 02, 2013. He was accompanied by MINT's pianist, Akai Ryuusei. External Links * Twitter * mixi * Blog * Facebook (personal) * instagram * Plurk Category:Producers